Black Spyder
The Black Spyder is a descendant of the common Spy and is feared by TF2-nimals unable or unwilling to defend themselves - primarily for its truly lethal bite and its habit to sneak up upon unsuspecting victims without them ever noticing... until they feel it at their back. Behaviour Note: Due to the rarity of the species, the likely harm it can cause to researchers and the lack of knowledge about their existence (explained later on), this section many not be entirely complete. see The nest at Hydro Black Spyders are a species of Decipio and act in the same way as many of them as well as in entirely different ways, making them a sophisticated species. For example: Locations It is unknown how far they have entirely spread inter-continentally. Further research will be required before knowing how extensive this species is - however, they have been encountered in forests, jungles and urban / sub-urban areas so far. Their most common residence is dark-dwelling areas such as caves or a Mercenary's bed. ADDENDUM (1st March, 2014): An entire hive was discovered in Rottenburg, Germany and proceeded to kill both a large group of Soldroids and a team of Mercenaries engaged in battle with them. Investigations are moving to this location as of today. Life It is assumed the life cycle of a Spyder is similar to its close relative, Black Widow spiders, but currently no-one has ventured inside a nest and returned. For safety reasons, this section is closed. Hunting The Black Spyder species utilises its ancestry to deadly effect. *The common Spyder uses a regular method. Their hunts - performed alone or in groups - almost always take place at night against lone or vulnerable targets, with some daylight attacks. Upon spotting a victim, the Spyder will turn invisible via a light-reflective secretion and stalks this prey until their back is turned. As soon as able, it will drain the secretion from itself and proceed to inject an extremely fast-acting and always lethal dose of venom. The victim is then cut at until the Spyder is sated. *Spitter Spyders have a faster attack pattern in comparison. Unlike the common Spyder, Spitters will acquire a target and adjust their body position for the coming attack. If not ready to attack, they will move to a better attack location. Once ready, they will fire a super-heated, high-speed projectile (actually a sharp, keratin spike) from their mandibles at their prey. If it hits in the head, the attack will often incapacitate and mortally wound the target allowing the Spitter to follow up with either a volley of quicker shots or yet another perfect killing shot. *Members of the Black Spyder species in their younger years (noted by their major lack of carapace) tend toward a reckless attack strategy. They will usually charge toward spotted prey and slash at them with their claws once within range, dealing minor - but potentially dangerous and fast - damage. Spyders who attempt this against targets such as Mercenaries often end up dead. Allies, Predators & Prey There is a common list of friends or opponents for Spyders who have grown to recognise them as such. Allies *Spyders of the same shade (see Appearance.) *Pseudo Spycrabs (likely due to the similarity between the two.) *Until a group of the species is in captivity, we cannot proceed to research this. Predators *Spyders of a different shade. *Humans (most commonly less-equipped Mercenaries). *All Pyro-descended species. Prey *Spyders of a different shade. *Medisheep. *Heavy Turtles. *Engineer-descended species. *Sniper-descended species. *Spycrabs (oddly enough.) *Butterfly Scouts. *Spymeleons (if desperate.) *Humans. Appearance Although Black Spyders are rare, they have certain traits used to identify them. *All species are blind with large black eyes due to their dark-dwelling nature. They use an unknown method of sight (speculated to be similar to a radar) to track and kill prey, and it makes them easy to differentiate from other Spy-descended species just by looking at them. *Second, they appear in two colours (red and blue) although all are a dark shade of these. Two Spyders of a different shade will often attack each other with intent to kill. *All elite Spyders are born with squarer eyes than the common ones (see below) and have a retractable claw extending from their "wrist", so to speak (see below as well.) Loadout: - The Ambassador (for Spitters.) - The Knife (for common Spyders), the Big Earner (for Spitters) or the Sharp Dresser (for elite Spyders.) - The Cloak & Dagger or the Invis Watch. - No hat / miscs (for young Spyders), face and head coverings (for all Spyders.) - Any Spy suit (except the Distinguished Rogue.) - Professor Speks (a must-have for common Spyders and Spitters.) - Graybanns (a must-have for elite Spyders ONLY.) Category:Spy TF2-nimals